Surprise
by KiaForrest
Summary: Tag for Heart of Gold: Mal tied a knot, tight as the one in his gut. Not looking at her, he asked, “Feeling broken, little Kaylee?” intentional MalKaylee subtext. Written for 30shinyfics


Folks have loved this or hated it, no middle ground. :sigh:  
Mostly a genfic   
**morbidly obese ficlet:** 5,400 words  
**Rating:** G   
**Timeline:** series- tag for Heart of Gold  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I just play. Sue if you must. I have $1.59 in the checking account. There are 19 sticky pennies in the change jar, many children on the place and even more cats & plastic fish that might bring you wealth beyond your dreams...or not  
**Summary:** _Mal tied a knot, tight as the one in his gut. Not looking at her, he asked, "Feeling broken, little Kaylee?"_  
beta by z0ireech

Post Heart of Gold

Surprise

Zoe observed them. It was deliberate, didn't mean she was spying. She knew he'd been more'n upset by what happened. Normally, he'd come talk with her, stomp around, and cuss unfairness until she laughed. Then, of course, he'd have an outrageous story to exaggerate that made them both laugh. Didn't happen this time. Made her nervous. Might have bothered her, if she'd let it. Zoe didn't allow things to gnaw. But, this time, she didn't go marching in and confront. Zoe observed them.

Morning found them over a flat pad, lights and symbols bleeping between them, a strange glow highlighting his grinning, fair face. _Her_ laughter mocked something he said, then challenged a suggestion, before offering one of her own. The words didn't really matter, the banter and closeness of their bodies was just their way. Zoe enjoyed the sound of her laughter, when it was genuine, not all giggly and pretending to be amused. When _he_ laughed, the twinge Zoe felt was surely from sleeping odd on her shoulder, nothing else.

When _Serenity_ took to ground for some repairs, Zoe spent an hour cleaning their bunk. Was pleasurable reliving private adventures, though she was disgusted by grubby socks left to mutate and the hair clogging a drain _someone_ had promised to clean out.

Hauling the can of trash up the ladder took no effort. She nodded at Shepherd Book sitting at the table playing chess with Simon. River hovered over them, offering more advice than appeared welcome. The fact her advice was given with sounds from deep in her chest, like she might choke to death any second, may have been more distracting than her dance around the table. Zoe wasn't quite sure.

Simon was irritated. Shepherd seemed to be counting on River's distraction to even the odds. His wink at Zoe as she sidestepped River's delicate butterfly turn, not to mention the stomp of boots, cleared up confusion on that score. Tucking her chin, Zoe kept moving through, refusing to be drawn into kibitzing the dispute to come. Had chores, important chores, to tend. See. Trash. _Go, trash, go._

Doc glanced up, one eyebrow raised, as if questioning Zoe's bravery while challenging Book's assumptions about just how easily he was distracted. Licking her lips and smiling, Zoe sailed on by, undisturbed by the implication her womanly honor wasn't up to settling _any_ difference of opinion. If she were of a mind, would settle 'em both, no hitch in her stride, trashcan riding her hip, and not a piece on the board rattled. Might even give River a few tips on how to tame her hair.

Book cleared his throat as she stepped through the hatch. River cackled like a crone. Sent a shiver up Zoe's spine, but aided her some in trying not to laugh over Simon's sigh of protest. Boy had mournful sighing scientifically perfected.

Ramp was open, sunlight blooming on the deck plates, warming the hard edges. Not softening to a glow, but the impression of freedom was enhanced. Reminded Zoe of the day she first stepped aboard; all but convinced Malcolm Reynolds had finally, God help her, snapped. Bound to happen, she'd even expected it. Of course, she'd anticipated guns and at least a dozen Feds being part of it. Never anticipated what a ship might do to his last shred.   
Surprise.

Never predicted what a ship could do for her.   
Bigger surprise.

She hesitated near the controls, halted completely as voices chimed down, echoing a bit, in the stairs. They were up top. How had she missed that? Oh yeah, cleaning. _Go, trash, go._

..."Still can't believe it took 'em so long to come see if we were all right." She said.

"Shooting and death will distract folks." His voice was tense, but Zoe could tell it was effort of doing something, not the conversation she shouldn't be listening to, but would anyway. Patience was a fine virtue, but hers was run out.

"We mighta been dead as folks." She whispered the words. Zoe heard them like a battle cry, heart flopped a moment in her chest, like the trashcan, settled beside her feet.

"Ha! Got it. Here, catch." He'd tossed something across the hull. "They knew you were with me, counted on you to save me."

Their laughter was vibrant, slowing Zoe's heart to a steadier rhythm.

Her, "Yeahright." Even enticed a smile from Zoe.

"Ah come on, you flung me to the ground, came up with a plan and then stunned them with the fancy cross wiring in the floor thing." He sounded so proud, like she was genius warrior gal. Zoe bit back laughter. Two braver souls she'd never known, though both seemed a mite ignorant of their own ways. To Zoe, they were brave because what they feared, yet faced had strangled more'n a few so-called heroes she'd known.

"Yeah but you figured out how to truss 'em up and haul 'em out. Never woulda thought of the chains and using the mule like _that_." Her admiration was obviously there, though her focus was on whatever they were fiddling with.

"Well, who would? Hey, let's try it reversed. Will you look at me when I'm holding voltage in my hands!" He complained, his boot heel banging against the hull. Rattled _Serenity_ a bit, that kick for attention.

"No, do it like we planned. The other way, we'll get the zap inside not out. Don't want to trap nobody inside that's for sure, not again." She tinkered another few minutes, and then chuckled, catching at Zoe's heart with her energy, "Anyway, don't expect folks would appreciate smoke coming from their bodies, picky like that, some are."

"But, wacky fun." Wash defended his idea.

Kaylee snorted, "Yeah, we need _more_ of that!"

Zoe felt Mal behind her, hadn't heard him coming, but wasn't shocked by his presence. Captain had a homing beacon for troubled folk in bizarre situations. Putting her finger to her lips, she indicated he should hold his peace. Mal's grin was bad as he liked to proclaim himself. For a moment, Zoe toyed with the idea of grabbing her trash and stomping down the ramp, but then Kaylee questioned Wash.

Zoe froze.

"You gonna tell me what's got you all bendy?" Kaylee sounded as focused on some gizmo as a moment before.

Zoe knew better. Kaylee was prodding at the workings, as attentive to Wash as the voltage and whatever she was tending. Zoe was no longer startled by things Kaylee could tend and fix, all the while observing folks and trying to tend them too. Only time Kaylee got it wrong was with the doc...

"Bendy? You mean other than these wires?" Wash was head first into something, his voice clearer in the cargo hold now, but tinny with an echo.

Mal shifted, would have stepped in front of Zoe, except she'd have kicked his ass for doing so. Giving her a nudge, he said, "We -"

Zoe tugged on his sleeve, pinching him. Mal gave her that "What!" face she usually wanted to smack. Since it reminded her they were both still alive, she generally didn't, smack him.

"Wash?" Kaylee was crawling over the top; they could hear the metallic clunk of her harness jabbing at something. "You ain't looked right since we – what happened? Is it 'cause what I said? Asking about being pretty? I didn't mean nothing by it. Just feeling sorry for myself. Wouldn't never expect ya to look at me, instead of Zoe."

"Don't be an –" Wash laughed, "Got it. Spank the connector, see if we got juice."

"Tell me." Mal strained to hear Kaylee's whisper.

Mal felt a dozen moments rush at him, little things he'd dismissed since they'd buried Nandi. He knew he'd been a mite twisted with … complications. Bothered him that he'd not noticed trouble, until now, when Zoe was holding her breath, fingers digging into his forearm. She never did that. Not even when -

"It's the baby thing." Wash sighed, not like Simon, but as if his heart was sliding right out of his chest. "Zoe and me, it would be so wonderful. A child, I mean, but…."

"Like juggling geese?" Kaylee was down in whatever compartment Wash had directed her to. "Bit scary, even if it's acceptable on some worlds."

"Pretty much." Wash laughed, rummaging around for tools. They worked like that; not needing to ask for what was needed, or might should try, just knowing. "I want to – Zoe deserves to have everything, but, someday, when Mal gets her killed and has to kill me. What then?"

"I'd tend the baby for ya..." Kaylee's words came out slow, dribbled as she strained over something. "Cap'n never kill me … probably do everything to keep me living … so, yeah. I'd be proud to raise your child, ya know, if, then."

Zoe could hear a power surge as some part was snapped properly into place. Zoe didn't hear the sharp gulp of breath Mal took; her own was pounding in her ears. 

"But Wash, do you think it's better to worry about the dying part of life instead of the living? I mean, maybe you and Zoe'd be all old and crotchety fore Mal has to kill you."

The laughter was assaulting Mal's tolerance, which wasn't mighty large in the first place. He didn't aim to get nobody killed, didn't intend to keep Zoe and Wash from expanding their family. How'd he get in the middle as the villain?

"Not about Mal, is it?" Kaylee said, then impatiently, "Here, hand me that." 

"No, it's not." Wash agreed, his sigh nudging close to Simon's art form. "You know, making Zoe smile, living with her, working with her, loving her – it's a lot. Not sure I'll ever be up to more. Never expected her to fuse with me, like that. Can't imagine her flying with me when I'm all … not so wacky anymore."

"You tell her that?" Kaylee was riveting bolts into place.

The silence answered her question.

"Seems foolish not to, Wash. Letting it eat at Zoe, make you both all sick inside won't it?" Kaylee stopped her work, her words caressing their way to the shadows below.

"You mean like you talk at Simon?" Wash was angry. Zoe could hear it. Bitter mad to the back of his teeth. She stepped a pace and this time, it was Mal holding her back. Mouthing 'wait' at her.

"For sure you'll word things better." Kaylee laughed, unconcerned, and went back to her bolts. "Zoe loves ya, she won't mind you saying the same to her. I sure wouldn't mind hearing 'I love ya,' from well… anyone!"

"Maybe I could compose a poem 'bout love. Might nudge menfolk to action." Wash's tension was still making him itch, but Zoe could hear the acceptance in his teasing.

Didn't like the direction of the train, but she wasn't jumping off cause the ride got bumpy. Nothing worth having was smooth. Wash was so worth having and the bumps – dear God, who'd of expected them to be a pleasure?

"And what about you?" Wash tinkered right back at Kaylee. Zoe could have told him wouldn't work. "Haven't noticed you all shiny and bubbling neither."

"Me?" Kaylee's dropped a tool.

Zoe caught Mal's grin, too quickly erased by his eye rolling, how long are we gonna stand here, look.

"Am so shiny." Kaylee said. Tools landed in the bag with unusual force, thunking against the hull.

"I know you're trying to figure it out, Kaylee." Wash was shifting around, his voice with him. "Trying to imagine what could adjust the settings. Not gonna happen. Said it before."

"Tired of hearing it." Kaylee laughed, dismissing Wash's concern. "Unhook me so's I can get that spot. Looks to be leading to rust. Won't take a second."

Wash and Kaylee wriggled around, distracted by _Serenity's_ needs.

"Just gonna seal it. Thanks. You go on down with that if you want."

"And leave you to hog all the glory for _our_ genius plan? No way, sister. I'll wait." Wash chided. Kaylee just clunked across the upper panels. Sounded like an elephant on ice up there.

"What would it take, Wash? To feel like having a baby, I mean?" Kaylee asked the question Zoe hadn't dared.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know. Maybe a place to live, regular work, roof over the head, floor under the feet, not running from Feds or folks like Niska popping up out of every where." Wash must have been facing away from the sun, his voice sounded so far away. "But, damn it, can't imagine giving all this up for that. Strange as it sounds, this life, here, on _Serenity_ feels more like living than any time I spent on any ground. That other, the roof and such, is like an epic tale – like grenades in apples and fields of dead bodies – stuff that happens to other folks, not me."

"Babies are like bombs?" Kaylee giggled. "You are a tweaked one, Wash."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He reached the Simon sigh.

"Must be why Zoe loves ya." Zoe could hear Kaylee's nod.

Mal's shoulder was pressed to Zoe's. She flicked a grin across her shoulder, relieved by something Wash said, or maybe the tone of his voice. Mal weren't sure, but it was blinding, the light in Zoe's eyes. Something made sense to her that didn't to Mal, or, obviously, Wash.

Kaylee was traipsing back across, or was that dancing? She gave a skip and chuckled, "I remember some diapers that were like bombs from my little brother."

Scrape against metal and a swallowed scream was all the indication something weren't right, until Kaylee's boots, were bobbing in the wind before Mal and Zoe's eyes. Mal jumped forward, but Zoe grabbed his elbow, holding him back. Kaylee's toes disappeared up; no there they were again….

Zoe hissed. "Wait."

Mal retreated a hair; sure she'd lost her mind. Ignoring his intention to patience, his body shifted to the side, inching across the deck. He was not dragging Zoe along - that was her tragic space dementia.

"Come on, drag me up." Kaylee was laughing, her feet doing some wild pawing at the air. Laughing? Mal's neck stretched, despite his clenched jaw, to accommodate the veins expanding to an unhealthy proportion.

"How much do you weigh girl?" Wash was straining, so he must have had a hold of her somewhere, maybe on her harness. "Knew I shouldn't have unhooked you."

"Stop bitching!" Kaylee giggled, but it was true, not that forced giddy sound that made Zoe's stomach clench. "Just use those muscles in a manly fashion and haul me up _cause I'm pretty_."

Mal darted his gaze between Kaylee's boots and Zoe's face. He doubted a grenade exploding in Zoe's face, would have been astonishing. Damned if he knew why. It was irritating the hell out of him to be in the dark while standing in the glare of the sun!

"This isn't a game, sister!" Wash was laughing too, but Zoe heard Kaylee's confidence take root. "Can't reach the damn rope. Geez don't ya got sense to wear gloves up here?"

"I took 'em off cause we were done! Gorram it Wash, don't you let me splatter." Now she was getting huffy. Zoe used both arms to cinch Mal's chest. Man seemed determined to catch Kaylee and wreck Zoe's life.

"Got it." Wash called, "Now try and catch it on the first – thank God!"

The rope dropped to the ramp. Kaylee inched down, a sun burnt grin on her face raised to Wash. "Knew ya could do it!"

Zoe pushed Mal behind a crate and shoved – pushed _and_ shoved him, The Captain – between her and some unmarked metal crate. Her grin was blinding as the sun flooding the deck. It was giving him a squinty eyed headache. Mal was more'n ready to storm forth with indignity. However, because Zoe was, well, Zoe, he just nudged the obviously demented woman back a respectable distance, stood his ground and ... waited.

Wash sent the tools down, then followed, bitching and moaning the whole length. Before his feet landed, Kaylee kicked him in the butt and told him to quit his bellyaching. Wash pushed her. Kaylee elbowed him.

Mal was pretty sure he was in danger of busting an artery. When his hands got around Kaylee's throat he figured the 'verse might just feel like it was spinning in the proper direction. After he killed Wash, of course, and right before Zoe killed him.

Kaylee shimmied up the rope, swinging from it, her boot in a loop, hair flying in the breeze, laughter echoing through the ship. Neither one of them noticed how long Zoe'd been standing there. Trashcan was on her hip, smile on her face. Captain was beside her, glaring at all and sundry.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Mal spoke soft enough to chalk Wash's face. Kaylee kept swinging, indifferent to Captain Reynold's in a temper.

"Hi!" She waved, swinging back and forth, leaning far back as her arms would allow. "Wait till you see what we done."

"Kaylee." Wash was trying to capture the rope, maybe save her life again. His gaze roamed from Mal's jaw to his fisted hands and his voice came out an octave above normal, "Uh, you might want to come down. Now."

Her squeal was a hitch of terror as the rope was yanked; hard enough to unhinge it from whatever Wash had looped it around. Down came Kaylee and the rope. Mal's fingers curled into her shoulders, steadying her. She was face to face with his tight lip, vein throbbing, and jaws-grinding glare.

A loop of rope circled the top of her head, and still she risked it, "Hey Cap'n. If you want a turn I'll go up and –"

"No." He breathed, worse than shouting to some. Mostly, that would be the weak of spirit, and sane.

Kaylee nodded, pursed her lips as if intending to argue, and then smiled. "Sure?"

Zoe wondered if Kaylee had any idea what she was doing. Glancing at the woman's hands, clasped behind her back, knuckles white as Wash's face, Zoe figured now was a good time to take out the trash. Seemed a smart plan to haul Wash with her, less'n she planned on returning to find him all corpsified and gross.

Wash's, "Yes, dear," signaled a united withdrawal.

"Reckon you can loop this rope over that tree, sir?" Kaylee taunted. Her eyes were full – from the reflection of the sun off _Serenity's_ skin – not his anger, or hers.

Mal's eyes shot to the tree line, back to Kaylee, and then followed the trail of rope from the top of her head, slithering across her shoulders, snaking between her breasts. Snatching the rope, he marched the few hundred feet muttering obscenities in two languages. His back was so rigid his suspenders were stretched like a raw nerve. Kaylee followed, not pausing as she shimmied her coveralls to her waist, soaking sun into her skin.

After tossing the rope over a limb, he turned around, she was crouching in some weeds with pale blue flowers, wearing that damn short dress he tried never to remember seeing half off. Both his hands full of rope, he considered hanging. When she flopped down on her bottom to kick off her boots and coveralls, he decided hanging was probably a waste of rope. Woman would torment him to death soon enough.

"We should have a picnic." Kaylee was leaning against the trunk of the tree, startling Mal so's he burnt his palms on the rope. "It's pretty here, nice place to take a break fore we get back to crime."

Mal tied a knot, tight as the one in his gut. Not looking at her, he asked, "Feeling broken, little Kaylee?"

She watched him, smile gone, eyes open, all of her focused on him. Hands were behind, supporting her from the rough bark of the tree. When he stepped back, he expected her to swing up. She didn't.

"What?" He groused. "You got something to say?"

Kaylee's gaze scoured his face, made him feel as if his workings were revealed. Her face gave away nothing of whether that revelation pleased her or not. Didn't, shouldn't matter, but it did, gorram it...

"I'm sorry about Nandi." Her tenderness was like coarse sandpaper against his ears. "Sorry about not getting to you in time to help. You want to be angry with me, that's good reason. Not for trying to help, that's just grouching."

Mal was more'n put out. "You knew Zoe was down there? Listening? And you prodded at Wash like that?"

Kaylee shrugged. Twirling a blue weed between her finger and thumb, meeting his glare as if it were just a cloud on an otherwise glorious day, bound to pass along any second.

"Interfering between a man and wife is the devil's own work, Kaylee." Mal couldn't believe those words coming out of his mouth.

Kaylee brushed his cheek with the petals, smiling for all the 'verse like he'd just praised her.

"Suppose you fell on purpose too?" Mal leaned against the tree, beside her, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them. Wash and Zoe, sitting there on a log, bold as the sun, cuddling like they didn't have a bunk.

"Didn't." She elbowed him, her grin disorienting him for a second. Just a second! Till she admitted, "I seized the moment."

"Care to tell me what having a baby _on my boat_, on a boat that isn't supposed to have no romancing on it – I ain't used to the married part yet, Kaylee. What's next? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Bound to involve Jayne and Reavers dancing in some chorus line. Don't wanna imagine _that,_ not ever!" Mal banged his head on the tree a couple times.

"Don't worry. Next thing is probably a good thing. Maybe a best thing, or at least … tolerable enough you won't feel like hanging nobody." Kaylee leaned into his shoulder.

"Captains are supposed to worry about crew." He sighed and rested his head on hers. It was a good deal kinder than the tree, or the images flouncing around in his head. "It's a rule."

"Didn't think you tended to rules," Kaylee snorted. He always wondered how she did that without sounding like a pig. Her hand slid to his like it belonged there. Erased Jayne, Reavers, dancing babies and conjured peace, for a moment at least.

"Can't believe Zoe's all … broody. Course, I still ain't figured out the whole Wash thing, yet." Mal shuddered, like studying on _that_ was an affliction he couldn't bear.

Kaylee rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. His arm swung around her shoulders, drawing her closer. She smiled into his chest, "Like I told you then: love don't mind rules."

"I suppose." Mal was no more comforted by Kaylee's thoughts on the matter than when Zoe got married.

"So, can we?" Kaylee needled a thumb into his palm.

"What?" Mal recoiled, as if lightning struck the tree, scurried up his spine and blew out his brain. Damned if he wasn't lost in the scent of Kaylee's hair and likely to agree to a refit of some part of _Serenity_.

Kaylee's laughter plagued him, "Can we have a picnic."

She ducked from his tortured expression to wrap around the ropes, planting her bare feet on the large knot. Leaning back, she was moving the rope close to the trunk of the tree. Ends of her hair flashed by Mal's confusion before he heaved himself to give her a decently directed shove.

"Not agreeing to anything, unless you tell me what diabolical scheme you and Wash have perpetrated on my ship." Mal gripped her hips and hauled her high as he could, releasing her so's she wouldn't splatter into the tree.

"Oh that. We created a lock for _Serenity,_ one with a kick to it. When we land and she's vulnerable, won't any body be able to get in without knowing how to unlock her." Kaylee closed her eyes, enjoying the ride. Her voice was troubled, though her face was relaxed. "Sick of folks walking in like they own the place and messing with our girl."

Mal spun her around to face him – well, to look down at him. She was biting her lip, eyes swimming with regret. He shook his head, reaching up to ease her back to solid ground and his arms.

"Weren't your fault. Burgess killed her, not you." Mal's arms surrounded her. He closed his eyes and caressed her tangles with his chin.

Kaylee's arms didn't slide around him, offering or taking comfort like he was expecting. When he drew back to see why, he discovered only her narrowed gaze observing _Serenity_. Her sigh invaded him like rollers coming across a hill in the dark. Mal resented her resigned stiffening in his embrace. Turning, one arm still across her shoulder, stance more protective than interested in what there was to see, he echoed that sigh without knowing it. Kaylee flinched and Mal's thumb caressed her neck.

Simon was standing a few feet from _Serenity_. His eyes were nearly closed from the glare. He wasn't watching River darting from his side, exclaiming over the swing, next distracted by the wild flowers. Didn't utter one caution. Kept focused on Kaylee, his face a shade of confusion not uncommon to the doctor. Behind him, just at the edge of the shadow _Serenity_ cast, was Inara, her dress restless in the breeze, a smile on her face that Mal didn't believe any more than he believed Simon's uncertainty.

"Do you feel as grubby as I do, Cap'n?" Kaylee whispered, tugging on the bodice of her dress as if she might spill out of it any second. She hadn't done that before, not when _he_ stumbled on her half out of it. Hadn't felt grubby then, only disappointed over the attention _Serenity_ wasn't getting. Which, was as it should be!

Mal blocked Kaylee's view, without casting a shadow on her, "I feel like enjoying the sunshine, hitch back up there and I'll give you a push."

Kaylee searched his face once more, a tender sweep. "Weren't your fault neither. It was broken before you ever got there."

"Most things are, but damned if I ain't tired of carrying bullets for folks. Shut up now and swing."

"Yes Cap'n."

"Picnic sounds right nice." Mal whispered into her lower back.

"Another battlefield, huh?" Kaylee chuckled.

"Battling ants has never been my idea of a fine dining experience." His hands were warm. Melted some of the ice around Kaylee's spine.

"Wash and me, we're finished." Kaylee swiveled around, swinging toward him, closer to falling out of that dress than she'd probably be comfortable with. Definitely **not** grubby. Her sigh teased his hair, "Any time you give the word, Cap'n. We can break atmo."

Mal glanced toward Wash and Zoe. The man on his knees, Zoe leaning her forehead to his indicated some earnest talking going on there. Couldn't help but smile over the Shepherd trying to soothe a fuss between Simon and River about some plant she was trying to dig up. Jayne was lazily trying to ruffle Inara's feathers. She was letting him. Her generous smile in place, though directed elsewhere, as always. When he looked back to Kaylee's anxious expression, still focused on him, he felt like the dirt River was clawing.

"No rush today, Kaylee." He nodded. Captain-like, he even smiled. "We got time to battle a few ants if you've a mind."

Kaylee leaned back, a soft smile across her features, eyes closed, hands easily balancing her weight. "Got no mind either way."

Mal laughed. "Thought you found it pretty and restful here. For breaking."

"I can enjoy protein in the sun, as well as in the black." Kaylee hopped from the rope. Skipping out of River's way so's she could have a turn. "Jump on, River. Hey Simon. Pretty day isn't it?"

Doc nodded and stepped in front of Mal to give his sister a push. Mal felt his ease evaporate, "Be glad to push River if you want to take a walk and enjoy the sunshine, doc."

Simon winked at River and hauled her higher as she breathlessly commanded. "Thanks, but I'm sure you have plenty to do."

"Yes." Mal cleared his throat, "Captain things. Excuse me."

Kaylee was back to leaning against the tree, shoulder pressed to the bark. Hating the sight of her looking so hopeful with so little energy, Mal stalked back toward _Serenity._ He'd leave the picnic arranging to others.

Kaylee was at the ramp, looping the rope around her elbow and hand before Mal shook loose of the Shepherd's suggestion of a picnic. Her tools were carefully inventoried as she dropped the rope into the bag, listening with half an ear to Jayne and Inara spar about hobbies of the weird and twisted. Mal scooped up her boots and coveralls along the way; took the heavy tool bag from her cold hands and waited for her to get aboard.

She didn't glance back, just made her way to the engine room like it was a chore, not a joy. Without a word, she took the tool bag, set it aside and held out her arms for her clothing. Mal tossed the boots on the deck, flung her coveralls on the hammock and used her arms to tug her close. A whoosh of breath tickled his chest, followed by a sniff he decided not to hear. His fingers stretched the tangles out and lingered near her scalp.

"Kaylee-" his voice came out rough, not encouraging like he'd intended. 

"Don't." Kaylee ducked her face, squirmed away to kneel by the tool bag. "Got things to do."

Mal swallowed the nonsense trying to bubble from his heart. Spinning on the balls of his feet, he went to round up the crew so they could break atmo and get on with business.

"Thank you." Kaylee nicked his smooth exit. "For the swing and not, you know, hanging me instead cause I meddled in that work of the devil thing."

Turning on her, he asked, "How long you intend to torment me with my own words, woman? Just so's I can mark it on my calendar."

"Not long." Her grin was shiny as the day he met her. "But, at least for a bit."

"That's not real precise."

"No, it ain't." Her bold smirk liked to choke the laughter through his navel.

Mal backed out of the engine room, stumbling across the lip of the hatch and shouted for Zoe like she might save him. Since she was busy, Mal ended up dining with ants, avoiding Kaylee's innocent smile and the confusion of everyone around them.

By the time they slid from the world, his head was pounding, shirt was soaked with sweat and a multitude of ants had chewed his ass. Taking to his bunk, shucking off his trousers, he forgot the stings. Noticed instead, a calendar propped on his pillows, big red heart marking the date.

Written in the same dark ink, along the side were words to make a man squirm with itch: _My silence will not be broken - about that devil's work thing. Though some might say, silent knowing is worse…._

Mal frowned, wadded the paper and threw it at the wall. Peeled the rest of his clothing off without a sound. Some critter loose in his drawers reminded him urgency to be naked generally had something to do with a woman. Surprise was, in his case, it seldom had anything to do with intimacy, gorram it!


End file.
